The Parody Pendragon Dance Party
by RinkuAmanuma
Summary: This is a really stupid Parody. I think I drove the singing travelers insane... The first has slash in it but others won't. Latest track up: Saint Dane's an Ugly Girl To come: It's a mystery!
1. Loor Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: Pendragon doe snot belong to me and neither do any of the songs in this thingy

I kinda changed some of the lyrics though so it'd fit.

Warning: It has a bit of Yaoi but... my friends hate yaoi.. But they thought this was to hilariouse.

Also excuse my bad spelling! I try my hardest.

Other songs won't have Yaoi in it xD

Spader: Loor doesn't know that Pendragon and me do it in my van every Sunday.

Alder: He says he's at church but he doesn't go, still he's on his knees and Loor doesn't know

Saint dane: Oooh Loor doesn't know-o

Spader: So don't tell Loor

Alder & Saint dane: Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know

Spader: Bobby says he's out shopping, but he's under me and i'm not stopping!

Alder & Saint dane: Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know, so don't tell Loor!

Spader: I can't beleive she's so trusting, While i'm right behind him thrusting Bobby has her on the phone

and he's trying not to moan, it's a three way call and she knows nothing.

Alder & Saint dane: Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know,Loor doesn't know, so don't tell Loor!

Loor knows nothing so don't tell Loor!

Spader: Parking lot, what not, it's so cool when your on top. Her front lawn, in the snow, life is so hot

Loor doesn't know! I did it on his birthday...

Alder & Saint dane: Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know,Loor doesn't know, so don't tell Loor!

Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know,Loor doesn't know, so don't tell Loor!

Spader: Loor will know, Loor has to know. Loor's gatta know, ganna tell Loor.

I'll tell her myself Loor has to know, Loor has to know, Loor has to, Loor has to, Loor has to go!

Alder & Saint dane: Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know, She's gatta go.

Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know, Loor doesn't know

Loor has to go, Loor doesn't know!

I know... That was really dumb.

I had heard this song and had to do something with it.


	2. Tilton Press It

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon but I do own the song 'Tilton Press It'

Yes I know his name is Press Tilton but I switched it around becouse if you can

call Vo by his last name or Bobby by his last name you and have Tilton come before Press.

I know this will be very stupid but again I remind you... It's a PARODY!

It's supposed to be stupid.

-Here it begins-

The Travelers sat around a training place like thingy coming up with there new powers.

Ever one could do something new accept Spader.

"What can you do," asked Alder. "Surley something!"

"Well..well.." Spader pondered. "I can turn water into FUNK!"

"Like.. woah... Really!" and Bobby.

Spader waved his arms over a glass of water and the floor was all glowy and stuff with a large disco ball over-head.

"Like...woah.." Said Bobby amazed. "That was great Spader!"

"But that's not all!"

All of a sudden Uncle Press stood in the middle of the dance floor with 70's clothes and a big afro.

Then.. the cheesy music started.

"do do do do do... Tilton Press it!" Press started to do that stupid finger wavey thingy as Mark had always called it.

"do do do do do do do Who can press it? Tolton can press it!" Osa sang.

"do do do do do do So Tilton Press it!Hee Hee!" Spader's father had sang like Micheal Jackson. Yes, every one in Sapder's family can do that Oo

Don't Flame me for my dumbnessnessness..ness...

The next one will be based off of a real song.

It shall be called.

"The Travelers Are To Sexy"


	3. The Travelers Are To Sexy

Disclaimer: Pendragon does not belong to me, nor do any of the songs!

Hey everyone, sorry for making you wait SO LONG! I've just been up to my neck in worrying about the final exams and crap

so here you go: The Travelers Are To Sexy

(Everyone walks in with tight leather pants and cheesy yet hot tight leather tops)

Bobby: I'm so sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love's going to leave me...

(Cheesy music solo)

Spader: I'm to sexy for my job, to sexy for my job, So sexy Yenza's ganna kill me!

Saint Dane: I'm to sexy for Halla, Denduron, Cloral, and Zaada.

Alder: I'm to sexy for the flumes, to sey for flumes, I'd rather stay in Denduron.

Loor: I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk.

Aja: Yeah on the catwalk.

Patrick: On the catwalk yeah.

Spader: I do my little turn on that catwalk.

(Another cheesy music solo with the travlers dancing very sexy-like)

Uncle Press: I'm to sexy for my motorcycle, to sexy for my motorcycle, to sexy by far!

Bobby: I'm to sexy for my ring, to sexy for my ring, whatcha think about that?

Spader: I'm a model, you know what I mean?

Alder: And I do my little turn on the catwalk.

Aja: Yeah on the catwalk.

Bobby: On the catwalk yeah.

Saint Dane: I shake my little tush on the catwalk!

(Solo, sexy dancing)

Spader: To sexy for my, to sexy for my.

Bobby: I'm a model you know what I mean?

Alder: I do my little turn on the catwalk.

Uncle Press: Yeah on the catwalk.

Saint Dane: On the catwalk yeah.

Spader: I shake my little tush on the catwalk.

Alder: I'm to sexy for my cat, to sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy cat.

Bobby: I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love's going to leave me!

Spader: And i'm to sexy for this song.

(Hot/Sexy posses)

You have NO idea how much fun I had writing that XD I can imagine Spader and Saint Dane shaking their tush's on the catwalk, lol.

Next track: Spader's Mom


	4. Spader's Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon... TADAA! Amazing isn't it?

**Spader's Mom**

Bobby: Spader's mom has got it goin' on

Alder: Spader's mom has got it goin' on

Saint Dane: Spader's mom has got it goin' on

Gunny: Spader's mom has got it goin' on

Bobby: Spader can I come over after saving halla? We can hang around by the pool. Did your mom get back from her school trip?Is she there, or is she tryin' to give me the

slip?

Alder: You know i'm not the little boy I used to be, I'm all grown up! Baby can't you see?

Saint Dane, Gunny, Alder: Spader's mom has got it goin' on, She's all I want and i've waited for so long!

Bobby: Spader can't you see? Your just not the guy for me, I know it may be wrong but i'm in love with Spader's mom!

Alder: Spader's mom has got it goin' on

Gunny: Spader's mom had got it goin' on.

Bobby: Spader do you remeber when I mowed your lawn? Your mom came out, with just a towel on!

Alder: I can tell she liked me from the way she stared.

Saint Dane: And the way she said,'you missed a spot over there!'

Bobby: And I know that you think it's just a fantasy, but since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me!

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: Spader's mom has got it goin' on, She's all I want and i've waited for so long!

Bobby: Spader can't you see? Your just not the guy for me, I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Spader's mom.

(Guitar)

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: Spader's mom has got it goin' on

Bobby: She's got it goin' on

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: She's all I want and i've waited for so long

Bobby: Waited and waited...

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: Spader can't you see? Your just not the guy for me!

Bobby: I know it may be wrong, but i'm in love with

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: Spader's mom, Ooooh

Bobby: I'm in love with...

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: Spader's mom, Ooooh

Bobby: Wait a minute.

Alder, Saint Dane, Gunny: Spader can't you see your not the guy for me, Ooooooh

Bobby: I know it may be wrong but, I'm in love with Spader's mom!

(Bobby notices that Spader had listened to the whole song)

Spader: ...

Bobby: Spader? Are you oka--

Spader: (Get's out a chainsaw) PENDRAGOOOON!

Bobby: DAMN! (Runs, screaming like a mad chimpanzee)

cracks up laughing That was good, I make me laugh.

If you want another one, you have to review!

Next track up: Alder's Got A Gun


	5. Alder's Got A Gun

Disclaimer: Pendragon and none of these songs except for Tilton Press It belong to me.

Two chapters in one day, love me.

**Alder's Got A Gun**

Saint Dane: Alder's got a gun, Alder's got a gun.

Loor: Bobby's on the run.

Aja: Spader's dialin' 9-1-1

Gunny: What made Alder snap?

Patrick: Was he tired of Kagan's crap?

Press: They say when Alder was arrested, the found Relin headless in the trash.

Saint Dane: I hear that Bobby's really runnin' now that Alder's got a gun, Denduron's never ganna be the same!

Loor: Alder's got a gun, Alder's got a gun.

Aja: Relin's head has come un-done.

(Gun shot and broken glass rings out)

Gunny: You want me to walk around Denduron without a bullet-proof vest?

Spader: Forget about it.

That one was short but, so funny. To me anyway...

Before you ask, No Denduron DIDN'T have guns, but now they do...

Next track up: Spader stuck his weenie in a bottle (lol)


	6. Spader Stuck His Weenie In A Bottle

Disclaimer: Pendragon doesn't belong to me!

This is to the tune of... I'm a geenie in a bottle XD

**Spader stuck his weenie in a bottle**

Spader: It feels like i've been alone to long, with no girls around Pendragon was wondering, thinking of some way, to release it.

I looked in the kitchen and saw some chriscol, that's when my blood started to boil.

Oooh yeah.

Ow, ow, ow..

Bobby: Uh-oh

Spader: Ow, ow, ow...

Bobby: What did that idiot just do?

Spader: No one wante dto be with me, had to make my dream come true, I wanted to hump something, I didn't know what to do.

It seemed like a good idea, and no one else was around, I stuck my weenie in a bottle, Now I can't get it out!

Bobby: Spader stuck his weenie in a bottle today, he's got it crept up in there all the way, Spader stuck his weenie in a bottle, Oh-no! Can some one come and help him out?

Spader: It's turnin' purple, all the feelings gone, now were did I put that friggen phone, dialin' 9-1-1.

Please pick up i'm in a lot of pain! This was supposed to feel good, now i'm suffering. Oh, please answer!

Yenza: Cloral 9-1-1 what is your emergency?

Spader: Ow, ow, ow...

Yenza: Hello?

Spader: Ow, ow, ow...

Yenza: Sir, what seems to be the problem?

Spader: No one wanted to be with me, had to make my dream come true, I wanted to hump something, I didn't know what to do!

Yenza: Go on.

Spader: It seemed like a good idea, and no one else was around, I stuck my weenie in a bottle today, now I can't get it out.

Yenza: You stuck your weenie in a bottle oh-my, you must be a really lonley guy, you stuck your weenie in a bottle, that's a first, don't worry sir, we're sending somebody

out.

(In backround) Hey Loor, this guy got his weenie stuck in a bottle!

Loor: No way!

Yenza: Yeah! What a loser! Wait, sir, we're sending somebody out.

(The two crack up laughing)

Alder: He's in here! Let's break the door down!

Saint Dane: Stand back!

(Crash)

Alder and Saint Dane: Oh my god... (akward silence) (Hysterical laughter)

Yenza: No one wanted to be with him, ha dto make his wish come true, He wanted to hump something!

Spader: I didn't know what to do!

Alder and Saint Dane: It seemed like a good idea, and no one else was around, he stuck his weenie in a bottle!

Spader: And now I can't get it out!

Saint Dane: Okay, relax Spader. We're ganna get this thing off ya, m'kay, ready Alder?

Alder: Uh-huh. PULL!

Spader: Careful...Carefu-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Death Wail)

Stuck my weenie in a bottle in a bottle today, now I can't get it out...

LOL! I read over that, that was funny. Review please! Or suffer! (muahahaha)

Next track up: My Special Friend Bobby


	7. My Special Friend Bobby

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon yaada yaada yaada.

**My Special Friend Bobby**

Even if Bobby, was a little bit special...

Mark: When I was, a boy of ten, I had a very best friend!

Spader: Bobby was kind, with good intends, but just a little diffrent!

Alder: Oooh, special Bobby, Press dropped him on his head, now he's not so bright instead!

Mark: He's a little bit special!

Spader: We played tag and he'd get hurt.

Alder: I played soldier, he'd eat dirt.

Mark: I liked math and the spelling bee, Bobby liked talking to a tree!

Spader: Ooooh, Special Bobby. Press dropped him on his head, now she keeps him in the shed!

Alder: 'cause he's a little bit special.

Mark: I ran track, hung out in malls, Bobby ran head first, into walls!

Spader: I had girls, and lots of clothes, Bobby had names for all his toes!

Alder: Oooh special Bobby, Press dropped him on his head, Now he thinks he's a peice of bread!

Mark: He's a little bit special!

Spader: One day talking to special Bobby, he took a brick and swung at my head, and as he laughed that's when I knew, that special Bobby made me special too!

Alder: Now I laugh as I count bugs! I give strangers great big hugs!

Mark: Next to me, Bobby's fine, yeah he's a (censor)ing Einstien!

Spader: Ooooh special Bobby, and me, now were not right in the head, you see, Were not so bright instead! We're a little bit special...

Alder: Just a little bit special...

Mark: That Bastard Bobby made me special!

Spader: Just a little bit...

Alder: Just a little bit...Special..

That one's done! Review or I wont put up the next one! Muahahaha!

The next one is classic!

Next Up: Saint Dane's Gerbil


	8. You can flume! You can flume! YCF!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon or Peter Pan...

Hah-ha. I thought Saint Dane's Gerbil was a little inappropriate so... I made this instead..

Enjoy! Just so you know... This is a parody of Peter Pan's 'You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!'

Press: Bobby, we're going to Denduron.

Bobby: Well, how will we get to Douche bag?

Press: Denduron, Bobby. And we'll just have to flume.

Bobby: Flume?

Press: Yeah, it's easy! Just think of a wonderful thought.

Bobby, Alder, and Saint Dane: Any happy little thought?

Press: Uh-huh.

Bobby: Like BasketBall?

Alder: Not having to push Kagan through doorways when she gets stuck?

Saint Dane: Killing bunnies?

Press: Yeah, watch me now, here I go! Denduron! (Press flumes to Denduron, and flumes back)

Bobby: He can flume!

Alder: He can flume!

Saint Dane: He flumed!

Press: Now you try!

Bobby: I'll think of Courtney in a bikini!

Alder: I'll think of fresh ironed underwear!

Saint Dane: I'll think of destroying Halla!

Press: Now everbody try! One.

Bobby: Two.

Alder and Sain Dane: Three!

Bobby, Alder, and Saint Dane: We can flume! We can flume! We can FLUME!

(Nothing happens)

Press: This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust! Oh, and somthing I forgot! Dust.

Bobby: Dust?

Alder: Dust?

Saint Dane: Dust?

Press: Yeah, just a little bit of Spader dust!

Spader: (Walks up in overly small and revealing Tinker Bell costume.) ... Here's your stupid dust. (He sprinkles Bobby, Alder, and Saint Dane.)

Alder: (Blushes)

Spader: What?

Alder: Nothing.

Press: Now think of the happiest things, it's the same as having powers to go through space and time!

Bobby: Let's all try it, just once more!

Press: Denduron!

Bobby: Here we go!

Alder: We're traveling!

Saint Dane: Oh my!

Bobby, Alder, and Saint Dane: We can flume!

Press: You can flume!

Bobby, Alder, and Saint Dane: We can flume!

Press: Here we go! Off to Denduron!

(In the flume)

Bobby: Why did we just spontaniously combust into a musical out of nowhere?

Alder: We all feel in the Disney mood today.

Saint Dane: You know what Disney is?

Alder: No, what is it?

Bobby, Saint Dane, and Press: ...

(After awhile of silence)

Alder: Spader looked cute in that dress.

Saint Dane: He should have worn underwear with it though.

(As the four laughed, they reached Denduron and Saint Dane stopped being their friend.)

AH-hah! The end... Alrighty then, if you want more then you have to review!

Next track up: Saint Dane's an ugly girl. (Barbie Girl Parody)


	9. Saint Dane's an Ugly Girl

Disclaimer: I own not the series known as Pendragon, nor the songs I'm posting and.or making fun of.

Hello, all! I hope you missed be, because I missed your reviews! I've been looking over my past fanfictions and am currently crying over my illiteracy. It's almost time to restore my title! (Well, sort of. You can't restore a bad title.) Anywho, it's time for you to get the song you've been waiting for:

**Saint Dane's an Ugly Girl**

Spader: Hey, wanna go for a ride?

Saint Dane: Sure, Spader!

Spader: Well, forget it! (Takes of on over-stylish skimmer)

Saint Dane: I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl!

Bobby: Sad you have it, you should bag it!

Alder: Acne everywhere and unwanted facial ha-a-air! (gigglesnort)

Saint Dane: I'm a relation to frankestien's creation!

Spader: You're so ugly, you discust me!

Saint Dane: I'm a bland, homly girl, all alone in the world!

(Background: Alder:... A girl?)

I'm as flat as a board, thin and lanky!

Spader: Your a dog and a troll! Were you hit by a train?

Alder: Don't go near you 'cause your breath is skanky!

Saint Dane: Don't get touched, I'm afraid, 'cause guys say I'm an eye sore! (ooh ooh.)

Saint Dane: I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl!

Bobby: Sad you have it, you should bag it!

Alder: Acne everywhere and unwanted facial ha-a-air! (gigglesnort)

Saint Dane: I'm a relation to frankestien's creation!

Spader: You're so ugly, you discust me!

(Saint Dane: Ohh Boo Hoo, yeah!)

Spader: You're so ugly, you discust me!

(Saint Dame: Oooh! Oooh!)

Saint Dane: Spader, let's go out and have some fun!

Spader: Sorry, but you're just to darn ugly. (snicker)

Saint Dane: (In girlish high-pitched vioce) Oh, screw you Spader!

----

WOW.

I've been so inactive, that I have no more plans for the next chapter.

I'm going to have to think of something, so It'll be a secret chapter. :D

Review. PLZKTHX.

(heh-heh. Spader played the part of Ken.)


End file.
